


Secret Tryst

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, this is bad,” Bonnie breathed as his lips trailed down her neck. “We really shouldn't be doing this. At least not here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Tryst

She didn’t start out the day with the expectation that she would be sleeping with Kol Mikaelson. 

She was at some stupid party in the woods (really, has no one learned their lesson yet?) that Caroline had dragged her too because the blonde insisted that they needed some sort of normality in their lives. When Kol showed up, Bonnie had been standing by the keg, debating whether she wanted to get drunk or not.

“You know,” Bonnie said, no bothering to hide her disdain. “It’s pretty damn creepy that you’re showing up to hang out at a high school party.”

“Who says I’m here for the party?” He didn’t bother to hide the lust in his eyes as they swept over her body.

“In what world?” Bonnie asked, shaking her head before she walked away, heading towards the edge of where the party was. She looked over at Caroline who was distracted with talking to some fellow cheerleader.

She almost screeched when a hand shot out and pulled her behind a tree. It was Kol.

“What the hell?!” she snapped, slapping him on the chest, “How many times do I have to tell you not to do that to me? Do you want us to get caught?”

“Well, that would certainly spice things up quite a bit,” he replied before pressing his lips to her.

Bonnie and Kol had been having a secret affair for the past few weeks. In that time span, she had learned that Kol seemed to have quite a thing for having sex in public places since they’ve done it in the bathroom of the Mystic Grille, in the locker room at school, during secret rendezvous in the woods. 

“Okay, this is bad,” Bonnie breathed as his lips trailed down her neck. “We really shouldn’t be doing this. At least not here.”

“That’s what makes it so much fun,” he whispered his lips brushing over her clavicle.

“Caroline’s probably wondering where I am. She’s probably looking for me.”

“So?” He nipped at the cleavage that the v-neck of her t-shirt exposed.

“I can’t just—oh!” She exclaimed when his hand suddenly dipped down her shirt to squeeze her breast.

She knew he was trying to distract her from further protests and she couldn’t deny that it was working.

She allowed him to pull her shirt over her head, and push the cups of her lacy purple bra down, exposing her breasts to him. He bent down to suckle at a nipple while rolling the other between his fingers.

“Okay, okay,” Bonnie breathed. “Let’s just be quick about this because I do not want Caroline—oh wow…” He made his way down her body and was now pulling her panties down with his teeth. Wait, when did he even manage get her jeans off?

Any thoughts of further argument went out the window when he hitched a leg over his shoulder and began to work his own special brand of magic with his mouth.

She groaned when his teeth found her clit and teasingly nipped at it. She was teetering right on the edge when he suddenly stopped.

“What? Why are you stopping?” She asked.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? What if we get caught?” He asked with a smirk.

She let out an agitated groan. “Are you kidding—” she broke off with a moan when his mouth latched onto her clit again. Her hands reached down to tangle in his short hair to hold him in place as if she was afraid he’d pull away again.

She moved one hand to cover her mouth as she let out a cry when he slipped one finger into her and began to pump it in and out. She almost screamed when he pushed another finger into her and then curled them upwards.

It was more than enough to push her over the edge. Her whole body shook and everything melted away except for the immense pleasure he was giving her.

“Wow,” she breathed. She flushed a little bit when he made a show of licking her juices off his fingers.

“We’re not quite finished yet, darling,” he said before kissing her. She could taste herself on his lips. As his tongue tangled with hers, she unzipped his pants so that she could teasingly trail her fingers along his erect length. 

He growled into her mouth as his hands cupped her behind and squeezed the flesh teasingly before lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

“Last time we did this against a tree, my back got all scratched up,” Bonnie told him. She was pretty sure her back was already scratched up from writhing against the tree when he ate her out, though.

He simply shrugged and stepped away from the tree, so he was the only thing keeping her up. “Don’t worry,” he reassured her. “I’ve got you. Just be sure to hang on tight.”

And then he was slowly lowering her down on top of him, allowing her to feel him stretching her inch by inch. They both groan when he finally bottomed out in her.

The sound of slapping flesh filled the air as he grasped her behind and lifted her off of him only to slide her down again.

All she could do was cling to him as the sensations began to overwhelm her. Without the added leverage of having solid support behind her back, he was in her deeper than ever before and the spots he was hitting were all the right ones.

“You’re going to want to find a way to muffle your sounds because I’m about to make you scream,” he whispered in her ear. He then sped up his movements, forcing her to crash down on him harder and faster.

She allowed her head to sink forward onto his shoulder and bit down through the fabric of his t-shirt to muffle her cries, causing him to growl.

For the second time that night, she tumbled over the edge and everything melt away. Feeling her walls tighten around him made him follow shortly after her.

He held onto her, as she came down from her high, breathing heavily. Her legs felt wobbly, as she lowered them, her feet coming into contact with the ground.

If anyone came across them, she’d realize how they would catch her. While Kol was still fully clothed (the bastard), she was stark naked with the exception of her bra, which was pulled down to expose her breasts. The thought made her force her wobbling legs to work so that she could collect her discarded clothing. She couldn’t find her panties anywhere and one look at Kol’s smug smile told her that he had probably stuffed them in his pocket and had no intention of giving them back.

Once she was fully dressed, she used her fingers to comb her hair. She wasn’t sure it did that much good, but it was better than nothing.

When she came back to the party, she went straight for that keg she had been standing by earlier. She had managed to down half a cup of cheap beer when Caroline marched up to her.

“Where have you been?” Caroline asked.

“Hmm? Oh, I’ve been around,” Bonnie replied with a shrug, praying that she didn’t sound as nervous as she felt.

“Really?” the blonde vampire replied skeptically. “Because I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Bonnie just shrugged. “Well, like I’ve said, I’ve been around. Here. The whole time.” She resisted the urge to cringe at how fake that sounded.

She looked at Bonnie for a moment as if thinking about something and then frowned. “Why do you smell like you’ve just had sex?” Caroline asked.

Oh hell, Bonnie thought and she was sure that every ounce of blood in her body rushed to her head. She could see Kol standing a short distance away with a huge smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
